


expect the unexpected

by SydneyMichele



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyMichele/pseuds/SydneyMichele
Summary: when Sydney and tyrion are forced into an arranged marriage, tyrion has an idea to get out of it.





	expect the unexpected

podrick payne x stark!reader  
genre: romance with minor angst  
word count: 759  
warnings: sexual innuendos, family member death  
author note: first time writing for a game of thrones character! hope you like it. 

when your father was named hand of the king, you and your sister arya and your twin sansa, came with him to kings landing. you were way more comfortable back home at winterfell but you learned to be happy in kings landing. that happiness left the moment your father was murdered in front of the crowd, for treason. 

after a while, however, you became friends with tyrion lannister, the imp and the traitor’s daughter made for a lot of gossip around the castle.you, tyrion, bronn and podrick were almost always walking and or talking together. that was one thing that made you happy. because you spent so much time with the three, tyrion could not help but notice the looks that were shared between you and podrick throughout the many conversations. 

 

“Sydney, i need to speak with you.” tyrion walks into the room and looks at bronn and podrick, who had been standing behind you before continuing. “alone.”

with that, the two men leave the room, bronn shutting the door behind him. “what do you need to tell me?” 

tyrion could not help but just give a sigh. “my father seems to have came up with what he believes to be a great idea.”

“and how does this concern me?” you ask, watching as he poured himself some wine. 

“it seems that due to our friendship and your status as next in line for winterfell, my father thought if would be best if we would wed. ensuring that we will get reign of the north.”

“you must be joking.”

“i must assure you that i am not,” he takes a drink of wine before continuing. “but something came across my mind. i cannot marry someone who is already married.” 

“but i am not married,” you say with confusion dripping in your voice. 

“do not act as though you don’t loove pod-” you try to intervene, but he continues talking.”-if you and pod marry tonight, i can tell my father and hopefully get out of this arranged marriage shit.”

“who said i loved podrick?” you ask, with a blush making their way onto your face. 

“no one has sad it, but your eyes seem to give me the answer,” he says and tips his wine glass to you. “now, would you rather marry me or the one person you love?”

your silence gave him your answer. tyrion calls the two back into the room and waits for them to walk in.

“so, what needed talking about?” bronn asks, giving tyrion a wink.

“i was able to give Sydney a suitable husband.” you look at podrick and cannot help but notice the anger he tries to hide. 

“who? you?” bronn asks, giving a laugh. 

“god no. that is what i am getting her out of.” bronn and podrick look confused. and look at you. you just give them a nervous smile. “podrick,have fun with Sydney on our honeymoon. bronn lets go.”

“wait, what does that mean?” podrick asks as he watches bronn and tyrion leave. 

“i am saying pod, marry the girl you love before i am forced to.” podrick turns to you with shock. 

“his father thought it would be best if i were to marry him, but tyrion knows how we feel about each other so he will tell his father we have been married and hopefully get out of the arranged marriage altogether.” you sigh and sit down on a chair. 

“well, that works with me. are you fine with it?” he asks you. he smiles at your confused face. “i have been in love with you for so long and i now have a chance to marry Sydney stark. of course, i will.”

“that sounds great. i ould much rather marry you over tyrion. although i suppose that doesn’t sound too reassuring,” you both laugh. 

“yeah, that really isn’t.” he smirks. “so, what do we need to do to get married?” 

“i guess just have a wedding.” you smile at him and start to walk out of the room before he calls out.

“hey... uhhh.. Sydney?” he asks making you turn around. “since we are about to get married. do you think we could...-”

“could what?” 

“umm,” he begins to tink before stepping towards you and leaning in. the two of you kiss before you pull apart with smiles on your faces. 

“now let’s go get married.”


End file.
